a. Related Application
Reference is hereby made to my copending application filed on the same date as the present application, Ser. No. 403,571, entitled "Self-Positioning Belt Tensioner"
b. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to spring assemblies and, more particularly, to a captured spring assembly and its components which can be readily inserted and attached with accuracy to adjoining components and subsequently removed with minimal effort. It also assures support of the spring in operation over a wide range of lengths.
c. Description of the Prior Art
Any mechanical assembly utilizing a spring, such as a compression spring, which requires that it be somewhat compressed to enable its insertion and attachment to adjoining components calls for substantial expertise on the part of the installer. Springs subjected to compression have a well known tendency to buckle, that is, their central regions intermediate their ends tend to move laterally away from a position coaxial with their longitudinal axes. When this happens, the spring fails and the insertion step must be attempted again. However, while the spring may fail during installation, it may also fail during use if it has an aspect ratio, free length to mean coil diameter, greater than about 2.7 and is not laterally restrained, assuming hinged ends. See Kent's Mechanical Engineers, Handbook, Colin Carmichael, Editor, John Wiley & Sons, Inc., New York, 1965.